wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Yin Yang
I have shamelessly based this off a characters Yang is a female hybrid of a nightwing and sandwing, she's always got a protective aura around her, and beautiful in a warm way, but also appears to be slightly mysterious as she avoids questions Raven, her mother was an animus and gave her the power to hit dragons back twice as hard in order to protect herself. Yang has strange scales that glow whenever she's using her powers, or when she's mad, in contrast to this her eyes also go a blood red. Appearance Yang's scales are an unusual mix of bright yellow with pure black along her neck, her eyes are a pale lilac tone unless she gets angry in which case they turn a blood red color(similar to her mothers eyes). Yang wears an infinity scarf , she has a tattoo of blazing fire on her right shoulder, having an undeveloped tail barb and pure white horns and front talons she looks quite strange, her back talons are black, the underside of her wings are a sandy yellow with snake like curls on them that are made from small specks that are black, her sandwing rim is a light orange. Weapons Yang's main weapon are her own claws but she also resorts to using her armbands which extend into two gauntlets (on her forearms), she can use these as a boost for hitting other dragons or since they can shoot out fire, she can use them as a jet behind her to make her move forward quickly. A side weapon she uses is her scythe. she can use this to hook dragons to confuse them,or just smack a dragon on the head, it's located in the bag she carries around on her back. History " Who are you, wait where did everyone go?" - Yang when her village was attacked For the most part Yang acts cheerful to cover up her scars, as a young dragonet Yang was raised in a Nightwing village under the care of rainwings and nightwings, she knew that they judged her but she didn't care. Her and her sister Rose were the sole survivors of a massacre of the small nightwing village, the destruction wasn't enough to draw the attention of any queens so she and Rose remained in the village until they were about 7, the massacre had happened when they were 5 so they'd stayed for two years. Yang had left to live alone trying to work out her life after her sister mysteriously disappeared, she looked for her mother who'd left the nightwing village just after her and Rose were hatched. She found a worthy dragon to train her and trained with them till she was 8 then deciding it was time to leave and continue her search, (the dragon trained her to control her powers and fighting skills better). Upon turning 9 she found her mother who simply rejected her, Yang eventually convinced her to tell her where Rose was. Yang is still looking for her. Powers/abilities/weaknesses Yang, was born with the strange power to hit dragons twice as hard, she basically used this as a support and always used it during battle, till she met her mentor who trained her to fend of dragons attacks normally instead of using her powers. Her powers came from her mother who was an animus and cursed/blessed her egg. Her fighting abilities make her reckless and unable to think when she's angry, she seems to be weak against fast dragons since she can't keep up, if dragons quickly injure her she can't do anything(cutting of talon etc), although after her training Yang's learning to defend herself and think more clearly in these situations instead of using her powers. Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Enchanted